PROJECT SUMMARY ? LEADERSHIP, PLANNING AND EVALUATION Under the new UWCCC Director Howard Bailey, MD, a number of critical steps were taken in the planning and evaluation process during the current grant period include the following: assembled a revised EAB to evaluate the UWCCC; increased scientific forums for collaborative efforts in response to strategic priorities; obtained expert evaluations for strategic planning; and conducted off-site peer visits. Change of leadership in any organization provides an opportunity for assessment and redirection. In 2015, new UWCCC leadership priorities embraced an assessment of all internal operations, surveillance of the Oncology research environment, and the eventual application of analysis-driven redirection. This occurred through regular and strategic planning meetings of individual focus groups/committees of the Cancer Service Line; Executive Leadership Council; Senior Leadership Committee; Director?s Committee; Membership Committee; Ad-Hoc External Scientific Advisors; External Advisory Board; and annual scientific retreats. UWCCC added new leadership with the appointments of new Associate Director(s) in Faculty Development and Education, Clinical Research, Administration, Basic Sciences, Translational Research, and Shared Resources. Existing leadership from the prior renewal include Associate Directors in Population Sciences and in Informatics. All UWCCC leadership roles further the center?s mission by serving faculty members, serving employees, serving our patients, and serving our catchment area. We work collectively to guide planning and evaluations, create a vision, set goals, assess progress, and set the agenda for future directions. Senior Leadership determines strategies to leverage the breadth and depth of science on the UW-Madison campus. Meeting at least monthly, they carefully identify and foster research capabilities that will strengthen the UWCCC?s Scientific Programs and extend cancer focus into new areas.